sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Two: "Loot"
Nicholas Bishop - August 19, 2012 10:41 PM (GMT) ON Mister Nicholas Bishop Main Tower Atlantis, P1X-000 "How about you Nick feeling hungry ?" "Thinking about it., aye I am Adam. been a while in the lab surviving off mainly just coffee." Nick replied as he looked at Adam and Larissa. "Maybe we try the martial arts another day. I don't really want to pay a visit to the infirmary at the moment." Nick just smiled. He would have no chance against both of them. He was just a civilian. He could hardly fire a gun let alone fight. Negotiations and computers where his things that he could do. Mind you he would be willing to give martial arts a try, at some point. Just not now. Doctor Carson Tennant Control Room, Main Tower Atlantis, P1X-000 "Who has strong ATA Genes here and chair experience?" Aaron asked all those assembled. "It looks like we may need to defend ourselves and I'd rather be ready." "I am a natural carrier of the ATA gene and from our science records one of the strongest carriers on the base. However I and a lot of people on the list have never really used the chair. Colonel Tenjin in among those that are the most experienced that are currently on Atlantis." Carson responded to the Commander. Some of the most experienced were on route back to Earth or off-world. Carson had the list of names on the tablet that he had borrowed from one of the technicians. He handed it over to Aaron. "Here is the list." OFF Tag: Adam, Lariassa (as Nick) Aaron, Osian, Kyle (as Carson) Osian ap Owain - August 20, 2012 01:42 AM (GMT) ----Control Room---- ----Main Tower---- "I know I have the gene via gene therapy, but I haven't really tested it yet. I'm not sure what my CIA is yet." He said before returning his gaze to the monitor. Although they had gotten the sensors working again, they were not connected to the city's database yet. Unless a ship gave some kind of signal, there was no way of telling who it was. The only way was to look through the database by hand. The list had been shortened by the size, but it was still an extensive list. Osian was quickly trying to get the database connected to the sensors. If he could, it would mean this would go a lot quicker. Once he finally got the two of them to talk together, he got the database to search. It finally came up with a ship image on the screen. With out reading any of the information, he just looked at the others. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked the others. OFF: TAG: Carson, Aaron and Kyle OOC: By CIA I am not talking about the intel people. If you don't remember, I refer to this quote from Enemy At The Gate... QUOTE McKay: Okay! Who's flying this puppy? (Beckett quickly enters the room.) Beckett: That would be me. McKay: (confused) Carson? Beckett: Rodney. McKay: What, they called you in for this? Beckett: Aye. McKay: You must have a higher CIA than I thought. Beckett: Excuse me? McKay: Chair Interface Aptitude. We have a... we have a ranking system. Beckett: Well, apparently, after Colonel Sheppard, I'm number two. McKay: (skeptical) Really? I'll have a look into that. Aaron Rayner - August 20, 2012 03:28 AM (GMT) on "That's quite alright Doctor," Aaron said to his team mate then turned to Carson. "Sorry Mister Tennant but Mister Leonard beat you to the punch." The Australian gestured to Korin as he accepted the tablet from the scientist with the other hand and smiled. "Please take the chair and be prepared for anything Mister Leonard. After a couple hours shift Carson can take over then switch couple hours after that." Aaron ordered. Aaron turned to Osian. "What do you think it is Oz, can I call you Oz?" He smiled. "Oh it might be a good idea to delay the Defiant's departure just until this blip thing sorted," Aaron announced. off Korin Leonard - August 20, 2012 04:13 AM (GMT) ON Control Room, Main Tower Atlantis, P1X-000 Korin grinned when Rayner mentioned that he had beaten the doctor to the chair, for now that is, especially after hearing that there be shifts. Korin shrugged his shoulders, still grinning away. "Just call me Leo. Now I must be off to do my job." Jake raised a brow as he began to follow Korin out of the Control Room. "Thought your job was to send reports to Homeworld Command?" Korin shook his head, "Watch it, or I'll make you eat this crutch instead of hitting you with it." Jake chuckled, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say." Suddenly he heard Rayner mentioning about delaying Defiant's departure. "Thank you for making it official, Commander." Jake smiled before following Korin. "So why Leo?" Korin sighed as he made it down the stairs without issue, thank god to that, he really rather not have to pick himself off the floor from falling. "Because, I like it a lot better than the names my parents gave me. Besides, its catchy." Jake shook his head, "Leonard is a common name, thought I could agree with you about Korin." Korin chuckled, shaking his head as he headed over towards a transporter. "Thanks, I appreciate the insult." "Hey, you insulted yourself." Korin shook his head, "No, I insulted my parents." Korin said as he stepped into the transporter. Jake stepped in with him, just before Korin hit the destination, both transported to the floor in order to reach the chair room. "What's wrong with your parents?" Korin crutch walked out of the transporter, "Nothing, except the name." Jake shook his head, "So how long you'll be with those crutches?" Korin sighed as he quickened his pace to hurry to the chair room. "Until the Doc says my leg is good to go. I was told to stay off the leg and so I am." Wouldn't be much longer till they made it to the chair room, and Korin headed over to the chair before sitting down into it with a sigh of relief. "Shouldn't you be up on the Defiant?" Jake chuckled, "Just making sure you got here safely." "If I needed a nurse, I would of asked for one, and I certainly wouldn't ask for you." Korin told him before touching his ear piece. "Leo to Control Room, I'm in position, over." Korin tapped it again to mute his end. "I'm not entirely sure what it is I'm suppose to be looking for, but if it happens to be anything bigger than we can handle, you better be ready to swoop in and save the day." Jake smiled, "That's if I can, if whatever it is is too close to the city, there wouldn't be much for me to do, except leave my fighters and your jumpers to handle it." Korin nodded his head before activating the chair, staring up at the ceiling...well more like looking at a sensor display from inside his head. "Either way, take it easy up there." Jake smiled again, "You too." Jake then touched his ear piece. "Colonel Balnor to Defiant. One to beam up." In seconds, he was gone and on the bridge of his ship in high orbit. Tag: Rayner OFF Larissa Koralov - August 20, 2012 06:06 AM (GMT) ON Senior Lieutenant Larissa Koralov Larissa smiled and laughed. "No, Systema isn't about beating the crap out of each other right away. It's a whole mind and body thing too. But, that's okay. Look me up if you change your mind, not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon." She looked at Adam, "Also, if you feel like hitting up the range for a friendly wager, I'm always game. However, breakfast sounds awesome right now." Ensign Kyle Raymond "Ah, so, what ARE we dealing with then, sirs?" Kyle asked, before suddenly the display alert went off, indicating an intruder alert. "Intruders detected! I'm showing multiple beam-ins! Looks like that answers that!" Kyle called out as all hell proceeded to break loose. Infirmary Doctor Stacy Walker had just arrived to take over for the day shift and was pulling up the night reports when there was a flash of light, and four figures in red and grey armor, armor that resembled the Lantean EVA suits, materialized in as if beamed in by an Asgard transporter system. "What is this? Who are you?" She asked, putting her hands up, as the armored figures drew grey pistols with glowing yellow-green power cores. "DROP THE WEAPONS!" A soldier shouted, drawing his own M9, but one of the figures simply turned and shot him, pitching the man backwards and onto the floor. "Please. These people are just sick and injured." Stacy tried to reason, but another of the armored beings leveled their own pistol on her and shot her. Doctor Walker crumpled to the floor, and two of the invaders picked her up by the arms. Another pair of security personnel swung into the room, M9s drawn, but stopped as the attackers beamed out once more. Chair Room Lieutenant Colonel Jason Walker was on his way to find out why Colonel Leonard had just plugged himself into the chair when a beam-in of four armored figures occurred, right in the chair room. His hand dropped to his sidearm, snapping it out of it's holster and up to bear. "COLONEL!" Jason shouted, trying to divert the attention of the aliens to him and get Leonard's attention, firing a pair of shots off into one of the invaders, but the bullets harmlessly pinged off the armor. Two of the aliens turned to Walker, drawing their pistols, and fired on him. Left with no cover, Walker crumpled backwards as the energy blasts hit him. The third alien turned on Leonard, drawing it's weapon before the second door slid open, three of security stepping in, two of which began firing on the aliens, while the third one stepped in quickly to assist the injured officer out of the chair room. The gunfire did little to hinder the aliens, not even really fazing them, but it at least bought them enough time to get Korin out of harm's way. Two of the aliens collected Walker, while the other two set a sphere inside the chair room, before beaming out again. The sphere came to life, and projected a shield around the chair, making it impossible to approach it. Attero Lab The final break-in was reported at the lab that had been found by Doctor Jackson and Doctor McKay, housing the infamous Attero Device, but no longer had housed that device for nearly twenty years. Major O'Connor had a group of security personnel with him, all packing P90s and body armor, intent to stop this break-in. However, while one of the four aliens here was searching the lab, the other three were ready, and Major O'Connor's team was quickly cut down. Another group of responders arrived to see the aliens beaming out, taking the Major with them. In Orbit of P1X-000 In orbit, a Z-003 is reported de-cloaking from in orbit of the planet, and makes for an exit vector to engage it's hyperdrive. As it does so, it makes a single pass on the USS Defiant, firing a modified version of the Asgard plasma beam cannon, but these only have a localized EM effect, which disables the Defiant's engines and hyperdrive to prevent it from pursuing, but the affected systems can be restored in short order. However, the Z-003 is free and clear to escape to hyperspace. Control Room "...the space bogey jumped, it's gone. Looks like whatever was hanging in our airspace seems to still be there, still getting those hits." Kyle reported. "Whoever they were...they left a message." The technician manning the comms station reported, shall I play it?" OFF Tag Everyone Korin Leonard - August 20, 2012 01:58 PM (GMT) ON Chair Room Atlantis, P1X-000 It all happened so fast, the moment he plugged himself in when he accepted the job to use the chair to search for the unidentified target, and then the beam in of those four soldiers he read about from old reports. Leonard sat up, deactivating the chair just as he heard Walker only to watch the man get shot. Korin then saw one of the armored soldiers turned towards him with its weapon drawn. "If you're going to kill me then get it over with you bastard." But when the other door slid open and got the attention of the soldiers, Korin rolled out of the chair away from the soldiers and fell to the floor behind it, while hearing their own men firing their weapons and their bullets bouncing off the armored soldiers' shields. In which case, if Korin had stayed, some of those bullets could of ricochet into him, and he's already been shot once, having no intention in getting shot again, friendly fire or not. Korin saw one of the men holding out his arm, Korin grabbing it to be pulled up before limping out of the chair room just before Walker was taken and the shield was put up. Korin looked at the shielded room before shoving the soldier away, "You god dam moron! You should of gotten Walker out of there! He's far more useful than an injured man." "Sorry, sir, but I was just doing my job." "Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it! You see this leg? It's useless unless it is healed fully. Simply put it, I'm expendable, Walker isn't." Korin shook his head, "Just come on." When the soldier tried to assist, Korin pushed him away, "You've done enough already! Just watch our six." Korin yanked out the soldier's M9 from his pistol belt before swapping it to his left hand, using his right hand against the wall as he limped out of there, heading for a transporter so he can get to the control room. Colonel Jake Balnor USS Defiant - Orbiting P1X-000 "Sir! I'm detecting multiple transporter activity! But I can't find any ship!" Shouted the weapons officer. Jake got out from his chair and moved to the mans console, looking at his screen. "Reconfigure the sensors, we need to find that ship!" "Sir, a Z-003 just de-cloaked in orbit of the planet. She's heading right for us!" "Shields!" Jake ordered, but it was too late, the beam hits the ship, the deck shaking a bit as the lights flickered. "Report." "They only fired one shot, but they're making a run for it." Said the Weapons officer. Jake moved back to his chair, "Helm, lay in a pursue course." He hit the intercom button, "All hands, Battlestations." "Sir, I'm not getting a response from the sublight engines, nor from the hyperdrive." Jake jumped out of his chair to check her screen, before touching his ear piece. "Balnor to Engineering, where are my engines?" "That ship fired some sort of a modified Asgard Beam with a electromagnetic effect. Sorry, sir, but it's going to take a couple hours, maybe more, before I can get the engines and the hyperdrive back online." "Sir," The weapons officer spoke up. "The ship, its gone. But sensors are now detecting one just inside the City's shield perimeter." "Damn it!!" Jake moved back to his chair, but just stands in front of it. "Launch our jumpers, we're going to need drones to fight them. We may be out of the water but we can still fight, if that ship attempts to leave orbit, use maneuvering thrusters if you have to, I want all weapons to be ready to hit them." Lieutenant Colonel Korin Leonard Control Room - Main Tower Atlantis - P1X-000 Korin limped up to the Control Room. "The hell is going on? I've just saw those dam armored asgards beaming into the chair room and take Walker. Now they got some blasted shield preventing anyone from going in." Tag: Anyone or Everyone in the Control Room OFF Nicholas Bishop - August 26, 2012 08:19 AM (GMT) ON Mister Nicholas Bishop Main Tower Atlantis, P1X-000 The alarms sounded around the city as Nick looked around to try and see what it was all about. "Well I guess breakfast is going to have to wait." He said to Adam and Larissa. He saw Major O'Connor and a security team rush into the transporter at the end of the corridor armed with P-90s. Doctor Carson Tennant Control Room, Main Tower Atlantis, P1X-000 "Whoever they were...they left a message." The technician manning the comms station reported, shall I play it?" "Put it on the main monitor and someone might want to get the Colonel up here." Carson said as he looked around the room before Colonel Leonard walked into the control room. "The hell is going on? I've just saw those dam armored asgards beaming into the chair room and take Walker. Now they got some blasted shield preventing anyone from going in." "We have a message left from them Colonel. I am sure it might have some answers to what is going on." Carson said to the Colonel as he waited for the message to be played. OFF Tag: All Larissa Koralov - August 27, 2012 03:24 AM (GMT) ON Senior Lieutenant Koralov Main Tower, Atlantis P1X-000 "Well I guess breakfast is going to have to wait." Larissa nodded slowly as she watched the security team as well, her right hand already instinctively drawing her MP-443 handgun. "C'mon, let's get to the control room, find out what's going on." Larissa said, leading on to the control room with her pistol drawn, but thankfully, there was no action in the control room, save for one of the technicians speaking to the others, and Doctor Tennant speaking to Colonel Leonard. "The hell is going on? I've just saw those dam armored asgards beaming into the chair room and take Walker. Now they got some blasted shield preventing anyone from going in." "We have a message left from them Colonel. I am sure it might have some answers to what is going on." "Asgard, sir? I thought their race committed mass suicide during the Ori invasion." Larissa asked as she joined the amassing group in the control center, holstering her handgun. "Playing the message now." The comms technician said. The main screen flicked on to an Asgard matching the description of the one encountered by Doctor Jackson during the first interaction with the "Lost Tribe" or Vanir, being a typical Asgard with a small device on the side of it's head. "You know who we are, and we have little interest in your identities, so let us get straight to the point. You have brought yet another scourge upon the people of the Pegasus Galaxy, and as a result, you are responsible for their actions. The people you call the Imperial Brotherhood have stolen a device from us, a device that they are too irresponsible to be left with." The Vanir Asgard explained. "This device, to summarize, has the unique capability of destabilizing a stable wormhole, such as a stargate, into a localized black hole singularity. In short, anything around the singularity would be pulled in, and the forces involved could devastate a planet in the time a wormhole remains open. Due to it's instability, it is a technology that we have guarded simply out of self-preservation. The people who have stolen it do not have such qualms." "We will strike a deal with you, to retrieve this device and set things right. In exchange for your retrieval of the device, we will destroy it, and your people whom we have taken will be returned, unharmed. They are presently in stasis. We will also maintain our stance of non-hostility with you. Refusal to comply will result in the destruction of your forces, and permission to utilize whomever we deem usable for experimentation from your expedition. And suffice to say, this is not a pleasant option." "Included in this message is a data package that will allow your sensors to track the emissions made by this device, as well as a neutral location to bring the device once it has been retrieved. If it is destroyed before delivery, we will require the remains of certain specific components as proof, but we will consider it an acceptable resolution to the matter nonetheless. You have one week to complete this request." The message ended, leaving instructions in text on how to retrieve the data package. Larissa crossed her arms and turned around for a moment, tapping her earpiece. =^= Kovac, Kruger, this is Koralov. Drop whatever you're doing and get up to the control room, double time. Out. =^= "Sirs, I'm getting reports from all stations now. Some of the security are knocked out by enemy weapons fire, nothing serious, but it appears that Major O'Connor, Doctor Walker and Colonel Walker were all abducted in the attack." Another technician reported." OFF Tag Control Room Peeps Kovac, Kruger Adam Coburn - August 27, 2012 09:16 PM (GMT) -ON- "Well I guess breakfast is going to have to wait." "I guess so too Nick" he replied and also draw his sidearm to rush with Larissa to the control room. He found out what was going on holstered his weapon, listened to the message than turned to Rayner "Imperial brotherhood armed with a wormhole destabilizer not a good thing we should do something, sir." Coburn said and waited for his CO to say something. Coburn just still couldn't get used to his new CO as he often forgot about Coburn by skipping or not telling him what to do. In the end he could improvise alright but just not all the time. Coburn still has hope that he could melt the ice between them sometime in the near future. -OFF- Tag: RAYNER Optional Tag: Open (Control Room People ?) Korin Leonard - August 29, 2012 12:27 AM (GMT) ON Control Room, Main Tower Atlantis - P1X-000 "We have a message left from them Colonel. I am sure it might have some answers to what is going on." Korin looked at Bishop, "I'm sure it will." "Asgard, sir? I thought their race committed mass suicide during the Ori invasion." Korin turned his attention to Koralov, "The good Asgard that gave us all the nifty tech for our ships, committed mass suicide. But there are Asgard here in the Pegasus, called the Vanir. When you've served as long as I have on Atlantis, and spend quality time on trips back and forth between Atlantis and Earth on one of our ships, you got lots of time to read old reports." "Playing the message now." Korin listened to the message like everyone else, and when it ended, he sighed heavily. He heard both Koralov and Coburn comment about the device. Korin looked at the Comms Technician. "Send that message to the Defiant, I'm sure Colonel Balnor would love to hear it." Now they were just waiting to see what Rayner was going to do, since the only man Korin happens to know on the staff list, is Tenjin...and he ain't even here right now. OFF Tag: Rayner; Open Aaron Rayner - August 29, 2012 01:28 AM (GMT) ON Control Room, Main Tower Atlantis - P1X-000 "Well this is exciting, making new friends." Aaron said sarcasm flooding out of him. He thought a moment about their options; since the Vanir said that they do not care about seeking out who was responsible and yet they cared enough to assign blame on the Atlantis Expedition didn't sit right with Aaron. "Imperial brotherhood armed with a wormhole destabilizer not a good thing we should do something, sir." Coburn said and waited for his CO to say something. "No kidding," Aaron said, he was thinking of what they should do. The Australian found everyone looking at him; boy he missed Tenjin. ~When the hell is he coming back?~ Aaron thought. He sighed and looked around. "Looks like we have little choice we must locate the device and retrieve it at all costs. I want all off world teams assembled in five minutes and geared for the search." TAG reactions He turned to Kyle Raymond, "Ensign, I want a list of Brotherhood bases and assign a team or two to each to check out." TAG "Doctor Tennant," Aaron turned to Carson, "I know we hate each other but we have to work together. Can you take some of your and my people to the Defiant and use the Asgard core to create some personnel cloaks for the infiltration teams?" TAG Aaron turned to Korin. "Any ideas Leo?" He tested the nickname just to see how it felt to use it. He wasn't sure about it. TAG off Daniel Havenborn - August 29, 2012 03:11 AM (GMT) Daniel had never actually been onboard one of Earth's exo-vessels, he had been transported up by a white beam of light which was also quite new to him. While he knew about these things from the briefings, knowing about it and experiencing it are quite entirely different. He had been unpacking his gear for roughly an hour now, having a room all to himself was quite unusual and personally he was used to sharing a room with at least one other NCO, but that was not the case here. His weapons had been stored down in the armory, all except his pistol which he had kept on his person, he'd have to check in on his other weapons later. He had started his career in special forces as a Weapons Specialist, when he made First Sergeant he got more into the adminstrative aspect which eventually caused a dispute between him and his Lieutenant about sacrifice, he probably could have handled the situation better but at the time punching him just felt right. He shook the thought out of his head, that was in the past and this was now. He sat down on his bed for a moment as he looked over the new expedition uniform he had been issued, it just didn't feel right not wearing his Army uniform anymore but those were the rules here ad he'd follow them. As he was finishing up he heard what sounded like alarms going off, he wasn't really sure what to make of it until he heard people moving around outside his door, he opened it and stepped out. Apparently something big was happening, he still wasn't sure where exactly everything was or where he was supposed to report to he figured his best bet would probably be armory but again he wasn't sure where that was, maybe he could just get lucky and find it on his own. Daniel stepped out his room, waved his hand over the crystal console and the door shut behind him. He was still wearing his ACUs with his pistol strapped to his side, he entered one of the city's transporters and tapped the center, he wasn't sure which light would take him to the armory but he figured of all the places it would be it'd likely be in the center near the stargate. Moments later he walked out of the transporter and into a access corridor which he followed until he arrived in the gate room which had him more than a little confused. Larissa Koralov - August 29, 2012 04:43 AM (GMT) ON Control Room, Atlantis P1X-000 "Okay, so, great. The Brotherhood pisses them off, we have to go clean it up." Larissa rolled her eyes, as her earpiece beeped. "Koralov here." She replied. "Lieutenant, it's the MedBay. Ma'am, Sergeant Kruger's been injured, nothing serious, but it looks like whatever it did has him off his feet. Looks like he sprained his ankle and it's agitated some previous injuries he's sustained." The medic on the other end said. "Understood. Tell Kruger to stay off his feet and get better. We'll be fine with out him. Koralov out." Larissa said before turning to Commander Rayner. "Sir, I'm down to myself and Chief Kovac, since no one replaced Major Guderain after I took command and Sergeant Kruger's been laid up until further notice. I think it might be better that AE-2 stay with AE-1 for the retrieval operation, you'll need our help covering..." Larissa paused as a new figure arrived, turning to face him. "Never mind, back up to three personnel. You there. I'm Senior Lieutenant Koralov, AE-2's CO. You're attached to my unit as of right now until further notice. If you have a previous assignment, forget it. Major O'Connor's kind of been kidnapped so he'll understand if I borrow you from Security, and I don't think Major Guderain's adding anyone else to his QRF." She said, "And you came at a seriously crappy time. Rogue Asgard hit the city just now, kidnapped two officers and our CMO, and they want us to deal with the Imperial Brotherhood who just stole some seriously bad tech from them. There, now you're up to speed." "Sir, I have the sensor updates provided by the Vanir, and I've only got about four bases on hand for us to use, sir. Intel is extremely weak, and we only have rough data provided to us by the Coalition and Travelers. Another two possibles based on reports on recent Wraith movements indicating possible skirmishes." Raymond said, "As for teams, we're rather short due to the reshuffling. AE-4 is just missing Major O'Connor, and we have AE-7 as well. But AE-3 and AE-6 are either non existent or half-staffed. We might be able to draft -8 and -9, but they're medical and science teams, respectively. Frankly, Commander, the cupboards are really bare. Best bet would be to just call for all personnel who can go off-world and fold them into the teams." Raymond then turned to Colonel Leonard, "Sir did you want me to forward the sensor updates to the Defiant as well?" TAG Rayner, Havenborn, Open (as Koralov) Rayner, Leonard, Open (as Raymond) Daniel Havenborn - August 29, 2012 05:36 AM (GMT) "Never mind, back up to three personnel. You there. I'm Senior Lieutenant Koralov, AE-2's CO. You're attached to my unit as of right now until further notice. If you have a previous assignment, forget it. Major O'Connor's kind of been kidnapped so he'll understand if I borrow you from Security, and I don't think Major Guderain's adding anyone else to his QRF." She said, "And you came at a seriously crappy time. Rogue Asgard hit the city just now, kidnapped two officers and our CMO, and they want us to deal with the Imperial Brotherhood who just stole some seriously bad tech from them. There, now you're up to speed." Daniel took a step back and tried to think about what was all just said. "You'll have to fill me in later on all that Lieutenant, I'm new to all this." He said, "At the moment all I need to know is that enemies have our people and we need to rescue them. Now where can I find the armory to grab my gear for our mission?" Daniel said, he had only been briefed slighty about the Asgard and the Brotherhood, hopefully Lieutenant Koralov could assist him in learning more about both groups but that was a discussion for another time. Korin Leonard - August 29, 2012 12:25 PM (GMT) On Control Room, Main Tower Atlantis - P1X-000 "Any ideas Leo?" Korin wasn't too sure about the nickname either, but after hearing it a few times, maybe an added letter would make it sound a lot better. "How about Leon instead. And as for ideas..." Korin listened to Koralov, then Raymond as he explained about the teams. "Sir did you want me to forward the sensor updates to the Defiant as well?" Korin nodded his head, "You might as well." Korin balanced himself out on one of his crutches and then rubbed his chin. "If maybe the docs down in the infirmary can commission my leg, I'd be happy to take command of a team, temporarily of course. Otherwise, I'm sure the Defiant could spare a few security teams." Loot Loot